


of ravens and wolves

by eldritchbee



Series: the sansa collection [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, LITERALLY, Sibling Bonding, Warging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchbee/pseuds/eldritchbee
Summary: Sansa, Arya, and Bran find each other through warging, even thousands of miles apart. Sansa centric. Probably not canon-compliant but we don't actually know that for sure yet.





	1. part 1 (arya)

**Author's Note:**

> There's a wolf large as a horse hunting the Riverlands, and Sansa finds herself dreaming of it. It's familiar, but off, like when she used to sleep in her parents beds. Not hers, but comfortable enough.

The snow is feet deep and the winds come and freeze her bones. Alayne Stone stands, sunken in white to her knees with only the bare minimum of furs to keep her protected from the cold. There is no one with her, no one around her despite the fact that there had been warnings spread through the castle of a great wolf prowling the lands and leaving trails of bodies. Mostly animal, some man.

The small bit of Sansa Stark left in her does not fear wolves though, and it is wolves that bring her out here, breathing in sharp cold air while tears freeze on her face.

She’s been having dreams lately, though they feel far too real for that.

Especially when she wakes in the morning, a distant taste of blood in her mouth and hears that the wolf pack with their giant leader has just struck again. She tells her lord father once and he brushes it off as simple anxieties from the news.

(But she does not fear the dreams. She welcomes them instead, they remind her of Lady

but different

she’s a hunter in skin that doesn’t quite fit, drifting in fur and feeling something bite

she wakes from them refreshed and pleased, a little bit of Sansa Stark in her step until the day wears Alayne back into her and… and usually, she goes right back to sleep when she wakes from them

tonight is different)

She does not fear the dreams, but tonight she woke up crying. A sob threatened to pour from her mouth and she was shaking shaking shaking so hard that she couldn’t stay still. She’d torn from the room then, tugging on whatever clothes were nearby and ran throughout the castle until her feet sunk into snow. And then, the rest of her sunk in as well. There is no one with her, and so she falls until the snow touches her shoulders and let’s herself go

she cries harder and louder than she ever has before, ripping off her gloves to push her freezing fingers against her eyes.

Tonight, the skin had felt a little tighter around her, and something violent struggled next to her, shoving and shoving. She felt it screaming in her mind,  _who are you!? get out!_

it sounded like arya

she hasn’t heard that voice in ages

it breaks her even more when the voice cracks in her head, just as she’d slipped out and falls and falls further and further away

_sansa? wait. sansa wait!_

In the snow, feeling the cold seep into her body, she hears a howl in the distance. It’s familiar, it sounds sad, it calls her back. The sobs shaking her take form, create a word she hasn’t said aloud for a long time now

she shouts, and thinks only the wind hears her:

“Arya!?”

***

A million miles away, across the sea, a child who is No One opens her eyes. There is a howl on her lips in the shape of a name and tears clouding her vision.

“Sansa?”


	2. part 2 (bran)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets a gift from her brother.

He can see through weirwoods and trees, through the eyes of crows and wolves alike. He can no longer walk, but he flies above the snow and searches, searches and searches for those whom he knows are still around.

(He’s getting better now, feels the little piece of his soul still tied to those living family members of his. He finds Jon through the trees, Theon in Winterfell, Rickon in Skagos. But though he feels those two other pulls, telling him his sisters are still alive, he cannot find them through the network of roots to which he was connected.

But Bran Stark is a smart child, and it’s easy to deduce:

there are no weirwoods where they are.

And Bran Stark is learning how to use the magic of the trees, pull them up and whisper protection to his brothers and Theon. What he knows is:

the Starks have the blood of the North, magic in their veins and the weirwoods will always protect them. Bran will always protect them. But, his sisters are far from that, their blood isolated in a strange land, and they are not protected from those which would cause them harm. He cannot help them through the trees, and so he must find another way.

And so he sends the ravens.

Flocks upon flocks in the directions his soul is being tugged. They’re slower than the network of weirwoods, harder to control, but Bran keeps his tabs on them.

He finds Sansa first, sitting in the snow and crying while a wolf howled somewhere far away.

Floats over her like a dream and whispers in her sleep to tell him everything she can. (The next time Alayne Stone wakes up with Sansa Stark’s words in her mouth, the first word she whispers is Bran.)

***

“Lots of crows out these days,” Ser Lothor remarks one morning, the two of them watching as one makes a dive and pecks at the window before flying away. Alayne resists the urge to open and let it in. “And no letters to be seen.”

Between wolves and ravens, the castle has been wary. Robin cries to go outside and play, but everything is shut tight. The wolves are killing men, after all, and the ravens that come without letters attached to their legs are a bad omen, a poor sign. It’s not only superstition, but also the worry that there is correspondence being lost.

The crows flock like they’re being sent purposely, after all.

Alayne does not allow her own suspicions to pass from her mouth.

(But Sansa thinks them early in the morning when she sees the ravens at her window, watching her. No letters to be seen

that didn’t mean the letters weren’t received.

“Bran,” she whispers to herself on days like these. “Bran Bran Bran.”)

Alayne does not allow suspicions to pass from her mouth. But she’s a clever girl, and she keeps an eye out when she goes outside, catching crows from the corner of her eyes until one night she’s outside again, knee deep in snow and calling his name like she did Arya’s weeks ago.

It had done nothing for her then.

Still, she tries.

“Bran! Bran! Bran!”

It seems to do nothing for her now, even as she spends hours outside waiting and waiting. It seems to do nothing until weeks pass, and she dreams of wolves and ravens only once more and then no longer. (In her dream, she hovers over the wolf again, and there is another presence holding her tight to the fur

it cries

in her dream, the ravens are there and they settle around the wolf pack in a large circle, and the wolves only watch. One raven moves out to the leader

and then, they both turn and leave

Sansa Stark drifts away.)

Nothing and nothing and nothing again until weeks pass and the raven from her dreams returns. Early in the morning, pecking at her window, a great ugly thing with a single eye.

It does not leave.

It is there when she returns to sleep.

And only then does she open the window for it to hop in. Settle over her shoulder and caw an ugly sound. It lets her fingers stroke at its feathers, though, rubs its beak against her and, as great and ugly and mean as it looks

Alayne (Sansa) smiles.

“Has my brother given you a name, my darling Florian?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that Sansa ends up finding an ugly old crow and wargs it and she names it Florian and it sits on her shoulder and eats from her hand and also straight up attacks Petyr whenever it sees him. Anyway. Crossposted on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted may 16, 2016


End file.
